Amusement
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Adam needs amusement one lonly day in a hallway with lots of people. What will he do? ONE SHOT. Eli/Clare/Adam!


**Woah! This weeks episode was intense! And I sooo knew it would anybody see Julia? I pictured her the same way…dark hair and hazle eyes. ADAM WAS FLIPPIN OUT OVER BEANS! HAHA! And he was al l like "juicy! Details please?" HAHAHA! Anyway! Im working on the next chapter of A Gift From Him! I just thought I could write a Adam/Clare/Eli one-shot! AGAIN! Yes, I know. But I cant help it! There just so awesome together. The mistfits. One question, Where did the name Mistfits come from? Was it from the show? Or was it fan made? Just wondering! Heres the story for ya, Happy Degrassi day! Which is every Friday for me! Ask my friends :D oh, and Alli never left in this. :D**

Adam and Eli were sitting on the floor by Elis and Clares lockers. Adam was just sitting there while Eli was reading the latest issue of Goon that Adam recommended. Then thought of something,

"Eli?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Eli replied, never leaving his gaze on the comic.

"There are….uh…..rumors goin on…..about you…and Clare." Adam said slowly.

Eli moved his eyes to Adams, then shrugged.

"I thought you knew that I don't care what anybody thinks about us?"

"Well, yeah…" He looked away to hide his smile. "but I think this one has an exception."

Eli groaned. "Try me." He said.

"well, uh…..i over heard K.C talking to drew about you and Clare."

"Why K.C?" Eli asked.

"I don't know. But I heard your names so I went to check it out. I walked into the guys locker room and saw K.C telling drew something."

"What did they say?" Eli asked eagerly.

_Ha! I knew he cared. _Adam thought.

"Um….well, from what I could hear…they said that when Clare dressed all goth that one day…..they said that you two…"

"Adam?"

"They said that you two went to Morty and uh…you and her…..uh…" Adam trailed off. It was disgusting to think like that of them. He was doing his best not to throw up right then and there.

"they think that we…..me and her?...in morty?...WHAT?

"uhem…..yeah….."

"Why didn't you say something?" Eli asked.

"well I wasn't for sure. I wasn't with you guys that day. So that's why im asking you now." Adam Explained.

"We didn't so shit. K.C is making this stuff up. Im going to kill him" Just then KC walked down the hall, laughing at something Owen said. Then Owen turned down another hall and KC was walking towards them.

"And here he comes now." Eli stated getting up.

Adam smiled.

"Hey, KC? Can I talk to you?" Eli asked.

"um…..sure….i guess" KC said awkwardly. That only made it better.

Eli put his serious face on, which only made it better.

"well, you see, I hear that you started this rumor about me and clare. Its very, VERY, untrue. And I was just wondering why you would start something that wasn't true? Especially about me and clare." Eli said. Getting closer to KC.

KC tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Eli shouted.

"no, I don't. I really don't. What is the rumor?"

Then Clare walked up, just as KC said the question.

"What rumor?" She asked.

Eli looked at her, then to Adam. "yes, eli, what is this rumor?" KC asked again.

"well, I heard that you seem to think that on the day that clare dresses differently.." Clares face paled . "…that we…Clare and I…went in my hearse….in the back….and…."

"OH MY GOD!" Clare exclaimed.

"what the hell?" Kc asked. More to himself. "you guys did that?" He asked.

"NO DUMBASS! IM ASKING WHY YOU STARTED IT!" Eli yelled.

"I didn't start it." KC said simply.

"didn't start what?" Alli asked.

"ALLi! Youre the head of the school gossip! Have you heard anything that happened with me and eli?...in the….um…..back of the hearse?"

Allis eyes widened.

"YOU GUYS DID THAT?OH MY GOD!"

"NOO! KC started it! Were wondering why?"

Adam sat on the floor still, gazing up to the four teens.

"Oh my god! Wait till jenna hears about that! I cant wait to tell her!" she exclaimed, tottaly ignoring clare.

"NO! ALLI! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Clare shouted.

"oh, theres jenna now." Alli said, lost in her thoughts.

"ALLI! ELI AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX IN THE BACK OF THE FREAKING HEARSE!" Clare shouted.

That silenced the hallway, including Alli.

Adam couldn't hold it in any longer! He burst out laughing. Standing up and holding his knees so he wouldn't fall to the floor again. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"im….haha…..sorry!" he then held his breath, trying to calm him self.

"I need amusement once in a while. This- he gestured at them- was the best."

Realization appeared on elis face. "ADAM!" He growled.

Adam then smiled widely, picked up his stuff, and looked back at them. He started walking away. "see ya later love birds." The was whistling, having the 20 pairs of eyes in the hallways, pierced to him, leaving the other four teens among them.

**Haha adam…..I couldn't resist this plot. I had a dream about something like this…it wasn't exactly about the dream because I forgot. Ha! Please let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
